Not Ordinary Group
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: Hanya sebuah grup disalah satu sosmed yang Sakura ikuti. Berisi makhluk aneh bin ajaib dengar berbagai kepribadian. Penasaran? Baca saja. So how? Wanna join with them?/ warning inside/ oneshot


**Not Ordinary Group**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Akemi Miharu**

**No pair**

**Genre : Friendship, little bit Humor (maybe)**

**Rate T **

**Warning : Sakura!POV, bahasa tidak baku, AU, OOC, mainstream, alur cepat, non konflik, typo(mistypo), just for fun**

**Don t Like, Don t Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

Char name : ... (chatting)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17 April 20xx, pukul 17.15**

Hari yang melelahkan. _That s a fact_. Sungguh, ini bukan main-main. Berkutat dengan tugas kuliah yang menggunung, kuliah dari pagi sampai sore, belum lagi kegiatan kampus yang seperti gerbong kereta api. Astaga, benar-benar menyengsarakan. Dan ini peringatan bagi kalian yang akan melanjutkan kuliah. Kuliah itu tidak seperti di sinetron yang isinya hanya nongkrong dan pergi ke mall. _Be rasional guys_. Hidup tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan.

Dan inilah fakta yang kutemui sebagai mahasiswi jurusan Psikologi di Konoha University. Ya, aku Sakura Haruno sedang menempuh kuliah semester 6 di jurusan itu. Dan perlu kalian tahu menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi (yang dikonotasikan sebagai dukun) itu tidak mudah. Berurusan dengan alat tes yang berjibun, teori yang banyak, sampai tugas turun lapangan yang bisa membuat stres ditempat. Dan berhentilah menyebut kami dukun karena kami tidak berurusan dengan menyan, bunga tujuh rupa, air tujuh sumur atau barang-barang _absurd_ lainnya.

_Cting !_

Aku baru saja menghempaskan tubuhku dikasur yang empuk ketika kudengar suara yang familier itu. Kulirik smartphone berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja belajarku, namun ku biarkan saja. Mungkin hanya pemberitahuan saluran atau _broadcast_ dari teman-teman yang lain.

_Cting !_

_Cting !_

_Cting !_

_Cting !_

Argh... Mulai berisik, geramku. Dengan malas kuraih gedget kesayanganku itu. kugunakan jari telunjukku untuk menggeser _status bar_ turun dan yang nampak adalah pemberitahuan dari grup yang ku ikuti. Grup yang hanya berisi 10 member dengan satu admin berisik dan tak bisa ditebak. Yah sebut saja Not Ordinary Group . Grup berisi anak-anak ajaib nan unik dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Sebagian besar member grup ini adalah temanku ketika SMA.

**Naruto : **_**Konichiwa minna**_

**Naruto : Pada kemana sih sepi sekali?**

**Naruto : **_**Minna**_**~ #teriak pakai toa**

**Naruto : Tch, member sedikit beginilah nasib grup ini. Sepi seperti kuburan**

**Sakura : **_**Ohayou**_** Naru *smile* seperti biasa kau berisik Naru**

**Naruto : Wah penunggu grup yang muncul *kabur**

_Ctak_ !

Perempatan sudah muncul dengan sempurna di dahiku yang lebar. Naru, awas kau, kuremas tangan kananku sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Dasar admin aneh.

**Sakura : Oi oi, berani lari kucingcang kau Naru *bawagolok* **

**Naruto : *cry* Kau kejam Sakura**

**Sakura : No coment**

Ah ya, Naruto yang mempunyai nama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki adalah admin sekaligus pendiri di grup ini. Yah menurutku admin yang sangat _absurd_. Sering meninggalkan grup tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas dan akhir-akhir ini membiarkan grup sepi seperti kuburan atau memang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kuburan. _Hell yeah_

_Cting_ !

**Ino : Kalian berdua berisik. Tidak di dunia maya, tidak di dunia nyata kalian selalu bertengkar**

**Naruto : Salahkan Sakura dong Ino**

**Sakura : Hei, hei.. kau dulu yang menyebutku penunggu, baka!**

**Ino : Kan berantem lagi. Aish kalian berdua ini**

**Sakura : Hah, sudahlah. Aku off dulu. Jaa nee minna~**

Kuletakkan kembali gedget hitamku di atas meja. Tak lupa menyambungkannya dengan kabel cahrger agar gadgetku ini kenyang. Sedangkan aku sendiri melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Badan ini sudah seperti lem rasanya. Lengket bukan main rasanya. Bayangkan saja, masuk pukul tujuh pagi dan baru pulang jam lima sore. Rasanya itu.. Ah, lupakan.

Setelah menyegarkan diri dan berganti seragam rumah (kaos dan celana pendek), kini kulangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Membuat omurice sepertinya cukup untuk mengisi perutku kali ini. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat kampus. Sedangkan kedua orang tua ku berada di Sunagakure, tempat asalku. Yah, bisa disimpulkan bahwa aku anak rantau.

Sial, berasku habis, rutukku kesal ketika melihat gudang berasku (yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah kaleng) telah kosong melompong tanpa isi. Mau tak mau aku harus membeli bahan pokok nan krusial itu. untung saja ada toko tuan Teuchi tidak jauh dari apartemenku sehingga aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh.

Setelah melewati jalan yang panjang, mendaki gunung melewati lembah. Akhirnya sepiring omurice telah tersaji dihadapanku. Sedehana, nikmat, namun murah bahkan jika bisa gratis. Itu motto anak rantau sejati.

Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan Ino, salah satu temanku di grup. Nama lengkapnya Ino Yamanaka, anak tunggal pemilik toko bunga di Konoha dan teman satu kampus namun beda jurusan. Di grup, dia yang paling cerewet dan sering sekali berdebat dengan Tobi maupun Naruto. Sama cerewetnya denganku.

_Cting ! Cting ! Cting !_

Kulirik jam dinding di dekat kulkas. Tangan panjangnya telah mencapai angka sebelah sedangkan tangan pendeknya sudah bertengger mendekati angka tujuh. Pantas saja grup mulai ramai. Jam segini waktunya anak-anak kumpul, ucapku sambil meraih benda hitam yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

**Ino : Konbanwa minna~ ada yang nampak malam ini?**

**Naruto : Yo ! **

**Tobi : Anak baik hadir ! *angkat jari telunjuk**

Ugh ! hampir saja aku tersedak omurice ku sendiri ketika membaca chat dari Tobi. Anak aneh bin unik (kata member lain sih lebih mengarah ke autis) yang selalu mengaku anak baik. Eits, jangan percaya begitu saja. Dialah biang onar kedua setelah Naruto tapi mangsa empuk untukku usili bersama Ino. Khu khu khu

**Sakura : Jangan pernah bilang anak baik Tobi. Kau anak kedua paling absurd yang pernah kutemui**

**Naruto : Oi Sakura, kau ini main masuk aja. Salam dulu dong *nodong pakai pistol**

**Sakura : Ckckck, kau tidak jantan Naru. Berani-beraninya nodong cewek pakai pistol**

**Ino : Kedua? Memang siapa yang pertama Sakura?**

**Sakura : Ino, tentu saja Naruto. siapa lagi orang paling absurd di grup ini selain dia**

**Naruto : Bah, kau itu tidak bisa dikatakan wanita Sakura. Dan tega sekali kau menuduh admin-mu ini absurd #pundung**

**Tobi : Wah, minna berantem gara-gara Tobi. Jangan berantem minna~ Tobi anak baik kok**

**Sakura : Astaga Tobi, berhentilah berkata bahwa kau anak baik. Mana ada anak baik yang bikin cewek kesel sampai sekarang *lirik Ino**

**Tobi : Eehh, Tobi kan sudah baikkan dengan Ino. Iya kan Ino?**

**Ino : #pura2enggak kenal. Eh ya Sakura minggu besok ada event di MOK (Mall Oplosan Konoha) kau jadi ikut kan?**

**Tobi : *pundung baca chatting Ino**

**Sakura : Hush hush, pundung sana (tendang Tobi ke pojok). Event yang mana? Besok kan memang banyak event di MOK untuk memperingati ulang tahun Konoha.**

**Ino : Itu loh yang base dance . Bukannya kaubilang akan ikut?**

**Sakura : Ah iya *tepokjidat* sial, aku belum persiapan**

**Tobi : ckckck, kasian *devilsmile***

**Sakura : #lempar Tobi pakai c4 #duar. Sudahlah masalah gampang itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naruto hilang? **

**Tobi : Kau kejam Sakura, Tobi ternodai #nangis dipojokan markas**

"Astaga anak ini benar-benar ya, kupijit pelan pangkal hidungku. Lama-lama stres juga jika berurusan dengan anak aneh bin ajaib ini. sepertinya dia cocok untuk jadi subjek tesku. Kebetulan aku kekurangan subjek untuk tugas akhirku tentang Psikologi Abnormal. Lumayan dapat subjek baru.

**Sakura : Eh Tobi, hari Senin besok kau ada waktu?**

**Tobi : Sepertinya ada, memang kenapa Sakura?**

**Ino : Kalian berdua mau kencan? *histeris**

**Sakura : Please deh Ino. Enggak akan. Lagian dia kan yaoi sama Naru**

**Naruto : Hai minna~ Naru kembali**

**Naruto : APA? YAOI DENGAN TOBI? Amit-amit dah *lari kelaut selatan**

**Ino : Hahaha #rofl**

**Sakura : Kau mau jadi subjekku untuk tugas? Kebeetulan kurang satu dan aku rasa kau cocok**

**Tobi : #think. Enggak ah, firasat Tobi enggak enak**

"Sial, umpanku pelan. Lupa jika si Tobi ini susah untuk diajak kerjasama lagi. Sepertinya dia masih trauma gara-gara aku tes IQ-nya semester lalu. Bayangkan saja dari hasil tes ia mempunyai IQ di bawah rata-rata. Jelas itu membuat dia stres sesaat. (Note : _Judgement_ anak Psikologi itu mematikan kawan).

**Sakura : Oh ayolah Tobi, bukannya kau anak baik *angelface**

**Ino : Iya nih Tobi, kalau kau mengaku baik kau harus bantu Sakura**

**Tobi : Enggak. Kalian berdua kan selalu kejam sama Tobi. Sadis lagi**

**Naruto : Aku enggak ikut-ikut #mundur**

**Sakura : Memang kapan aku sadis Tobi?**

**Tobi : Bukannya kau berencana buat menu Tobi goreng waktu itu Sakura. Lalu disusul Tobi bakar, rica-rica Tobi, sate Tobi. Hiks Tobi bukan kambing**

**Ino : Lalu?**

**Tobi : Tobi ini manusia, un**

**Sakura : Oh, ayolah Tobi. Tenang ada imbalannya kok**

**Tobi : Benarkah?**

**Sakura : Tentu, jika Tobi mau nanti aku belikan permen lolipon rasa duren campur es krim kesukaanmu**

**Tobi : Janji?**

**Sakura : Iya Tobi**

**Tobi : Janji? Janji?**

**Sakura : Iya**

**Tobi : Janji? Janji? Janji?**

**Sakura : SUDAH KUBILANG IYA DAN BERHENTILAH SEPERTI ITU TOBI, KAU MEMBUAT KU KESAL**

**Tobi : **_**Yatta**_**~ Baiklah kalau begitu**

**Ino : Tch, anak ini benar-benar autis ternyata**

**Sakura : Dan butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk mengahadapai anak itu**

**Naruto : Haha, aku mendukungmu Sakura. Bukannya nanti ketika lulus kau akan berurusan dengan anak seperti ini?**

**Sakura : Hn. Dan aku berharap tidak menemukan yang lebih parah dari Tobi**

**Ino : Anggap saja ini latihan Sakura, ganbate nee~**

**Sakura : Arigatou minna *hug***

Waktu terus bergulir dan percakapan berganti ke hal gila dan aneh lainnya. Sesekali masih mengerjai Tobi dengan sindiran-sindiran aneh. Berdebat dengan Naruto tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan hal lainnya. Tapi malam ini hanya kami berempat yang hidup . Perlu kuperjelas, di grup ini hanya ada 10 member, 4 aktif chat (aku, Naruto, Ino dan Tobi), 2 semi-aktif (Obito dan Konan), sedangkan sisanya _you know_ lah.

Yah, secara sekilas grup ini memang berisi makhluk-makhluk aneh bin ajaib. Tentu saja sesuai nama grup ini. _Not Ordinary_. Tidak biasa. Tapi disini kau akan merasakan keakraban da kehangatan keluarga. Saling menolong dan memahami satu sama lain. Saling membantu dan mendukung satu sama lain.

**How? Wanna join with us?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **

**Ohayou minna~ Short fic dari Akemi. Ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic, tapi cerita nyata yang diubah nama karekternya hahaha**

**Fic ini spesial untuk temen-temenku di salah satu grup di b*m. Bang Gian, Amel-chan, Lisa-chan, Rico-kun, Suna-san dan member lain. Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku tertawa nista setiap hari, yah lumayan untuk hilangi stres :p**

**Yosh~ sekian saja dari Akemi. Jaa nee~**


End file.
